Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Command or Torture
by Death by Nutella
Summary: Vampires and Werewolves On various occasions they decide to have games of truth or dare. What will this include? What happens when Alice has to buy all her clothes in Walmart? Or when Jazz goes to the Airport? Given to whatgirl003.
1. Prologue

Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Command , Kiss or Torture?

Summary- Emmett, Rose, Bella, Jasper, Edward, Alice and Renesmee are vampires. Jake is a werewolf. On various occasions they decide to have games of truth or dare. What will this include? What happens when Alice has to buy all her clothes in Walmart for a month? Or when Jasper goes to the airport? What happens when the Cullens leave Renesmee at home with Emmett and Jasper?

**Prologue**

**Nessie POV**

"Come on Nessie... please, please play Truth or dare!" Emmett Whined.

"No Emmett, not since last time we played you made me put posters all over school saying that Jake is a lying skunk-bag man-whore. He didn't talk to me for a month!" I told him honestly.

"Well it's not my fault the mutt can't take a joke..." He muttered.

"Ness... please play Truth or Dare with us. You can't play a decent game of it with only two people and we need a girl to play." Jazz smiled. I suddenly felt happy and daring and wanted to play.

"JASPER WHITLOCK!" I yelled, not letting him affect my emotions. "Do not ever play with my emotions, it isn't fair. If you do that again, I'll tell Alice and you know the punishment." I sang.

Emmett gave me a puppy dog pout. "Please Ness, Play with your Uncles Please, please, please..." the pleading continued for two minutes before I gave in and told him to shut up.

I wonder what will happen this time.

**A/N - Do you guys want me to continue? If I get 5 reviews asking me to continue, then I will but if I get any less then I will delete this story. I will delete it if it has less than 10 reviews by the 20th of April.**


	2. Really Torture? King Kong?

**A/N -Wow, I was genuinely surprised by the feedback on the first chapter. I got more reviews than I asked for and I didn't even expect to get that... I'm not a very good author so that was a shock that anyone liked it. I know who doesn't love a good Truth or Dare story right? That's why I did this, and by making it **_**Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Command, Kiss or Torture **_**it has a wider base for my ideas, of which I have a few. Well... enjoy!**

**Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Command, Kiss or Torture?- Chapter 2**

**Emmett POV**

I finally got Ness to agree! Yes! Woooooh! I have some ideas for dares... these are good one's too. Thank God I don't have stupid mind reader here, Eddie steals my ideas sometimes and no-one believes me that they were mine. I swear that it isn't just a mind reading power he has... maybe he has mind control! Woah, that would be cool, I wish I had mind control... Well, at least I am sizzling hott!

I had set up cameras before Nessie got here, in the hope of her playing and I could record everything then use it as blackmail, or just show the others later.

"So Nessie... We are going to play Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Command, Kiss or Torture; it's more fun than regular truth or dare. Oh, and we are not sticking to 'don't pick who picked you' or we would just keep daring the same people." We were sitting around in a circle on the floor.

"Okay, Em. Who first? One of you? Or me?"

"Nessie... Pick: Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Command, Kiss or Torture?"

"Truth."

"Erm..." I whispered quickly to Jazz, to pretend that I was serious, then he suddenly burst out laughing at a thought, and it wasn't something I said. All I was saying was stuff about Eddie and Bella's sex life... I love embarrassing Bella; it is so much fun, even when she isn't around.

"Renesmee... Have you ever had sex with Jacob?" Jazz asked. I started chuckling; I had given him an idea after all!

She started going red, "Well... Erm... yes," she squeaked.

"Oooo saucy! I'm afraid I might forget to block your dad from finding out about this... and it may slip when I'm talking to Bella." I teased.

"Don't you dare!" She screamed lunging at me and chasing me around the room.

"Ness! Ness! Calm down! I won't purposely tell your parents. And neither will Emmett!" Jasper screamed and began sending out calming waves. She stopped chasing me and I threw a thankful glance at Jasper.

"You better not." She threatened, glaring at me.

We sat back down again on the floor.

"Jasper... Take your pick?" Nessie said.

"What are my choices again?" He asked.

"Like you don't know, you're a vampire," she paused to sigh, "Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Command, Kiss or Torture?"

"Hmm... Torture, I'd love to see what you come up with. Torture."

She thought for a second. "Emmett, I need you to help with Jasper's torture."

I jumped up to help, "Yeah okay, I'll do whatever you ask."

"Give Jasper a lap dance." I smiled.

"Okay."

"Okay? You're fine with that?" She asked disbelieving.

"Anything to torture Jazzy over there." She smiled at my response.

"WHAT? That's not what torture means!" Jazzy screamed.

"Torture is torture, it never mentions physical pain." Renesmee reasoned.

"But-" He started.

"NO BUTS! This is Truth or Dare, Well nearly, but you have to oblige. You don't even have to do anything."

"Fine."

Nessie put 'Love Game' by Lady Gaga on the stereo, laughing, I didn't see what was so funny. I gave Jasper the lap dance and he had a horrified look on his face when I was finished, whilst Renesmee was doubling over laughing. I just smiled at their reactions, I like this game.

"Emmett?" Jazz asked.

"Yes?"

"Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Command, Kiss or Torture?"

"DARE!!!!!"

"I dare you to put on a gorilla costume and re-enact the skyscraper King Kong scene at the town hall." Jasper told Emmett.

"OKAY!!!!!"

**Nessie POV**

Emmett went and got a gorilla costume from upstairs. Why he had one in the first place, I don't know, but I wonder how Jasper seemed to know that he did, I'm going to have to ask about that later.

While he was gone Jasper decided to bring something up, "Ness, you realise how ridiculous it is that we are playing Truth or Dare with or Niece right?"

"Well, it would be if we were human, but we're not, so I think not, you and Emmett are more like brothers to me than Uncles most of the time." I told him. He seemed to accept this and we were silent until Emmett came jumping down the stairs wearing a very good gorilla costume.

We took the Jeep to town and started to set up Emmett's little stunt.

* * *

5 minutes later we had a harness attached to Emmett and the top or the hall, so that it looked like the person doing this stunt was human, because no-one in their right mind would climb that without a harness, well no human would anyway. Jasper got a video camera to record the whole thing. We started to make lots of noise so that the dare got a few spectators, and the police maybe, hence the suit.

When people started coming out to find out what the racket was about Emmett started climbing the building at human pace, and every now and then he would throw his head back and roar. Police were shouting at him with bull horns but it didn't slow him. Emmett reached the top and stood on the roof, pounding his fists at his chest and roaring. After 5 minutes of roaring, he climbed down slowly, and when the police chief tried taking off his mask, he failed, it was an all in one outfit.

Every time the police asked him a question or talked to him, he would make Chimpanzee sounds, it was funny, because knowing Emmett, he probably thought that gorillas sounded like that. He kept pounding his fists on his chest, and as he turned away from them he pounded this chest once, where a human heart would be, and put on a really deep voice shouting, "Peace my peeps!"

Jasper and I took the Jeep home, while Emmett ran back, after losing the police, which would have been easy, only he didn't want to get caught using inhuman advantages.

When he finally came bounding in he had taken off his suit.

"So Emmett, I see you ditched the gorilla suit, would you mind telling me why you had a gorilla suit in the first place?"

"Well... Erm..." He gulped.

**What do you guys think, I know, it wasn't very original or interesting, I'm saving that for later on. This won't just be Truth or Dare; this will be Emmett and the others' stupidity too. If you do like it, then Review, because reviews make me type faster, they really do, because I wasn't going to update this until at least the 20****th****, but as this got a few reviews for the last chapter, I was nice for once, just kidding xx :P**

**Love, **

**Danni xx**


	3. Deleting all stories

**Dear Readers,**

**I am deleting this story along with all my other stories. I'm sorry for this if you wanted to read any of them. If you would like to adopt a story, just ask by the 10****th**** June. I will be deleting the stories then. I will be happy to give the stories to anyone who asks so just ask. Xx **

**I'm sorry. I just can't write these stories anymore, I will start writing something with more meaning soon. xx . Thanks for all of your support. **

**Love always,**

**Danielle**


End file.
